


Somebody Who Loves Me

by Bowieandqueen11



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowieandqueen11/pseuds/Bowieandqueen11
Summary: Little slow dancing fluff to Whitney Houston's 'I Wanna Dance with Somebody' :)
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Kudos: 20





	Somebody Who Loves Me

You really should have expected to see Steve here. 

You had told him that you were busy tonight, that you had offered to help chaperone the dance for Hopper, just to have an extra set of eyes on El in case anything went wrong. You had warned your boyfriend that he needed to rest, that Billy Hargrove, not to mention the Demodogs had done a real number on him over the last while, and he needed to spend a moment just catching up with himself. He groaned, and rolled his eyes, but when you tugged down on the lapel of his denim jacket until he was eye level with you, shooting him the most serious look you could muster, he finally kissed you on the forehead and relented.

You should have known he would come anyway, his car skidding to a halt in front of the school steps on this chill, winter night. 

‘Go get them tiger! …No… no, don’t do that.’

You chuckle to yourself, shaking your head and turning on your heel to step back down onto the curb side, and land face to face with Dustin. He seems to almost… growl… at you, tilting his head to one side and trying to place the tip of his elbow onto the roof of Steve’s car. However, he misses by quite a large margin, and ends up slamming his limb down onto the car window, much to Steve’s chagrin, you guessed, from the pained mewl that came from the driver’s seat.

‘Hello, Y/N, don’t you look lovely toni-’

The sound of a door slamming made Dustin jump a mile, until he turned and saw Steve standing by the hood of his car with one hand on his hip, and the other outstretched to point at him. 

‘Beat it, Henderson.’

Dustin turned to shrug at you, shooting you a smile as he began to run past you. ‘I’ll see you guys inside!’ Pounding up the steps, his hair wobbles with each bounce until he busts through the school’s door, leaking out the sound of Whitney Houston from the bustling gymnasium.

What you didn’t expect, when you turned back to look at your boyfriend, was to see Steve Harrington in a suit. 

Holding out an arm for you to take, his whole face seemed to turn a deep shade of scarlet.

‘You do look beautiful, Y/n. Stunning. Will you do me the honour, of allowing me to have this dance?’

‘Steve, you literally have two left feet.’

‘Come on, is that really gonna stop us? Shall we?’

The traffic outside Hawkins High was starting to ease up now, the Snow Ball full swing inside. You glanced down at him for a moment, giggling to yourself as he bowed down and nearly scraped his hand against the pavement. However, you could see the endearment swirling in his eyes as he kept your gaze, lips tugged up into a grin as he licked his bottom lip. Finally relenting, you placed your fingers gently on his suit jacket, your breath hitching as his warm hand covered yours and intertwined them, pulling you into his chest.

Under the moonlight, time seemed to stand still; the cool breeze seemed float around your shoes as he began swaying from side to side. The music was the only thing that penetrated your bubble, the fast hum trickling through the air and making your hearts pound faster in your chests. Steve chuckles as the tempo thuds through the walls, twirling you around in his fingers, catching you as you fall into his chest. Smooshing your face into his dress shirt, your fingers splay over his chest as you laugh, warm, and lively, and cheerful against his chest. And it’s all he ever wanted. It was perfection. You were perfect.

His hand slides down to envelope yours again, eyes glistening as he begins laughing as well, the two of you bursting into giggles, much to the strange look of stragglers who pour out from the gymnasium’s fire escape. 

He begins to move the two of you again in box steps, wrapping his arms around your shoulders and holding you in place; yours, in turn, slip around his waist until you’re hugging the small of his back. His fringe tickled your chin as he leant down to place his chin on the top of your head, just allowing himself to close his eyes and revel in the type of bliss life had so oft not allowed to him.

‘Did you hire that suit just for tonight?’, you murmur against his skin.

‘Of course I did, I had to look smarter than Henderson and his bowtie, didn’t I?’

‘Why all the effort, it’s just me?’

He placed a finger under your chin, tilting your head up until your noses bounced against each other, and you could see the tears glistening over his eyes.

‘Well, that’s because you’re the love of my life.’


End file.
